


Chara's child, Bone Fucker

by Dweeb_butt



Category: Homestuck, Undertale, delta rune
Genre: Joke Fic, Multi, Please Don't Take This Seriously, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweeb_butt/pseuds/Dweeb_butt
Summary: Chara has a child they kept secret for over 13 years, and it's time to tell the family the news.
Relationships: Chara/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Chara's child, Bone Fucker

Chara looked around the room in a blushed embarrassment, all eyes were on them as Asriel came forward.

‘’You named your Child bone Fucker?’’ Asriel asked , his face full of concern and confusion.

‘’No, of cause not dear brother of mine’’

Asriel sighed in relief.

‘’Bonelina Fuckerina Gaster Dreemurr , that is her full name’’

Asriel shat a tower of bricks, enough for Trump to build the great wall of America 3 times over and than some. He passed out , no one checked on him.

Toriel dropped her pies ‘’my child’’ she weeped ‘’how long have you kept this secret?’’

Chase looked away in shame ‘’13 years and 4 months today’’

Toriel fainted, her soul shattered into a million pieces as she became dust all over the family in the room, Asriel almost choked in his comatose state.

Asgore looked on in anger as he held his wife’s ashes in his hands ‘’WHO’S THE FATHER?’’ he yelled with all his might, Chara kept quiet. Asgore eyes lit up with flames.

‘’IS IT THAT SANS BITCH? I ALWAYS KNEW HE WAS A MOTHER FUCKING CUNT!’’ He roared with the sheer mascline power of an army of buff lions ready to go to war and then be rewarded with an orgy. But it is just pissed off Asgore, and he arent getting any pussy , cause Toriel is dead and monsters dont fuck dead people.

Sans was too busy being Frisky with Frisk over in the corner to say anything, the two were too into their public make out to notice anything that was happening.

Suddenly the door busted open with abs and cars , one of which hit Asgore in the asshole.

‘’ IT IS MY SKELETON JIZZ THAT BROUGHT BONE FUCKER INTO THIS WONDERFUL WORLD!’’ Papyrus screamed with joy ‘’WE PLAN TO MARRY AS SOON AS DISNEY BUYS THE RIGHTS TO THE PLANET MARS!’’

Sans said a quiet ‘’fuck disney’’ before going make to shoving his no existent tongu down 18+ Frisk’s throat.

‘’I told you a thousand times I do not love you!’’ Chara replied, shame was clearly on their face as they looked on at the innocent , grown man that is Papyrus. Papyrus stared at the red cheeked human for a moment.

‘’BUT WE HAD SEX’’ He says, with no self awareness.

‘’YOU BASTARD!’’ Suddenly the one and only King Spade busted through the roof, he rained a dozen spades at everyone yet only one hit anyone, and that was Asgore’s tiny cock.

‘’OH SHIT’’ before he knew it, Spade was choking out Papyrus.

Jevil then came in , wearing nothing but a thong.

‘’So, who wants to see my juggling balls?’’

\---------------

‘’NOOOOOOOOOOOOO’’

Kris woke up in a cold sweat, his mind is racing as he feels the bed sheets move. 

‘’Babe , what's wrong?’’ Ralsei turned over to face Kris as Kris continued to calm themself down.

‘’I read homestuck’’ Kris said, tears coming out of his eyes.

The prince sat up and held Kris in his arms, Kris sobbed into Ralsei's fluffy chest as he stroked his hair.

In a tender voice, Ralsei spoke ‘’I warned you about that stupid ass webcomic, shits fucking stupid’’

Kris cried harder.

''Yiffy, fucking, YIFFY!''

''I know, I know'' Ralsei said as he kept on comforting the human in his arms. 

The two stayed like that up till morning, where the two started Vriska discourse on twitter in hopes of getting some online attention from stans.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was inspired by Yiffy from homestuck


End file.
